bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
The Paparazzi Birds
The Paparazzi Birds are a duo of recurring characters in ''BoJack Horseman''. An unnamed Robin and unnamed Blue Jay, they try to get incriminating pictures of BoJack for blackmail purposes. Physical Appearances The Robin The robin has a chubby, short build his coloring is lavender and the main front area of his face has an orange patch and a grey beak. He wears an off-white collared button-shirt, thin maroon necktie, grey pants, and grey lace-up dress shoes. He is usually seen with a camera around his neck. According to the model sheets, he is a little under 5 ft tall. Blue Jay He has a mostly dark blue body with feathers that stick out from the back of his head, he has white and black patches going around his eyes, and a dark grey beak. He is taller and thinner than the robin. He wears a v-necked collared teal shirt, brown cargo pants, dark brown belt, brown cargo jacket which is button-down with four front pockets, blue socks, and brown loafers. According to the model sheets, he is under 6 ft tall. Personality Both birds are quite dimwitted in their attempt to blackmail BoJack. Their efforts are thwarted by Vanessa Gekko. Background 'History' The blue jay is shortly seen as a client at the same call center Ayako works for in BoJack Hates the Troops. Season 1 They take scandalous pictures of BoJack Horseman and Sarah Lynn having sex . They try (and fail) numerous times to blackmail BoJack with the photos. In the episode ''Say Anything'''' they show up at Vigor demanding to speak to his agent. Vanessa Gekko then says she is his agent. They bring with them the file folder of scandalous photos of BoJack and Sarah Lynn having sex. They then set the bribe to $150 each. She then says sure and pretends to take out her checkbook,but then they are told by Gekko they will get into legal trouble according to State of California Law if they do so as they did not have a permit to take photos on private property. She tells them extortion is a felony which could mean four years of prison time. She also threatens to pin the murder of rapper Tupac Shakur on them. The birds get defensive and say she can't pin that on them. Vanessa then says, "''someone's got to take the fall for it." The birds, feeling threatened, back off, then apologize for wasting her time. The Robin tries to escape by crashing into a closed window and is dragged out by the blue jay. Gekko then sends them a fruit and nut gift basket through Laura. Season 5 In ''BoJack the Feminist'','' there is a flashback from '''2012' they are seen questioning Vance Waggoner about the time he hit allegedly hit a prostitute with a baseball bat. In the same episode, Todd takes Mr. Peanutbutter to the baddest bar in Hollywoo, where the paparazzi birds are waiting outside. Mr. Peanutbutter tries to be tough with them, shoving them into some trash cans, but actually cures them of their ailments. Episode Appearance Season 1 *''Season 1 Intro'' *''Prickly Muffin'' *''Zoës and Zeldas'' *''Say Anything'' *''Later'' Season 3 *''Brrap Brrap Pew Pew'' Season 4 *''Hooray! Todd Episode!'' Season 5 *''BoJack the Feminist'' *''Head in the Clouds'' Category:Animals Category:Unnamed characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Birds Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Alive